


Reaching Out With Silk Fingers

by moonlightreader (curlysupergirl)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Shower Sex, Snape is a sexy beast, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlysupergirl/pseuds/moonlightreader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunlight drifted in through the window, reaching out with silk fingers, brushing against her skin, warming all the parts of her body the water didn’t reach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaching Out With Silk Fingers

  
Hermione turned the tap and watched as hot water hit the cold stones of her shower floor, filling the spacious room with steam.

 

She stepped under the spray and moaned as heaven sluiced down her back. In an instant, her body was covered in goosebumps, and her nipples hardened from the change in temperature. She faced the boiling water and let it run down her front, caressing herself and marveling at the feel of her smooth breasts.

 

Sunlight drifted in through the window, reaching out with silk fingers, brushing against her skin, warming all the parts of her body the water didn’t reach. She let her hand travel further down her body and her forefinger slowly found its way to that tiny nub that made her vision go white.

 

“Starting without me?” drawled a dark velvet voice. “I think someone _desperately_ needs a nice spanking to remind her of her place.”

 

Soft brown eyes locked onto obsidian irises.

 

“Master.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you enjoyed and find me on tumblr here!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/curlysupergirl


End file.
